1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to commerce conducted over the Internet and particularly to the offer of products or services for sale over the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
The purchase and sale of goods and services over the Internet by consumers has been growing at a rapid rate. Although there are many advantages to consumers in conducting such electronic commerce transactions, such as the low cost and speed of the transactions, the ease of employment of the Internet, the virtually unlimited range of products and services offered, the security of payments, and the anonymity of transactions, many consumers are still hesitant to purchase over the Internet due to privacy or security concerns, the novelty of the methods involved, or for many other unknown or not easily articulated reasons.
The subject invention offers an additional incentive to hesitant consumers to purchase over the Internet, besides the other advantages previously cited. The invention provides this incentive by allowing a consumer of goods or services to acquire those goods or services at no cost according to a random process, and the consumer can be notified, prior to an order, of the probability that he or she will receive the goods or services desired to be purchased at no cost.
Thus, for example, a consumer may be informed that if he wishes to purchase a particular book, every tenth book ordered will be delivered at no charge. Alternatively, the consumer may be informed that the number of books ordered before a free one is offered will be a random number. In addition, a consumer may be notified of the number of purchase orders placed for a particular good or service.